One-Shot Algo Más que Amor Fraternal
by AstarothLeNoir
Summary: Sasuke debe decirle algo importante a su hermano antes de que este desaparezca de nuevo. ¿Será capaz de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos?


**ALGO MÁS QUE AMOR FRATERNAL**

Sasuke nunca imaginó que tendría que volver a encontrarse con Itachi después de su muerte. Había llorado, sufrido y lamentado su pérdida después de haber luchado contra él y posteriormente, enterarse de que todo lo que había pensado que era correcto, era mentira.

Ahora tenía un dilema más grande que el arrepentimiento. Después de todos esos meses, se había dado cuenta de que el odio que había cultivado hacia su hermano, escondía otro sentimiento, el amor. Y no se refería al amor de hermanos.

Itachi no lo sabía y Sasuke quería contárselo antes de que volviese al Reino de los muertos al acabar su misión.

Parado frente a él se encontraba Itachi, quien seguía jurando que su hermano Sasuke no sabía nada de la verdad que había estado ocultándole todo estos años. Pensaba dejar a un lado el tema y seguir con su misión forzada de destruir las tropas de la Alianza Ninja.

—...Itachi — dijo Sasuke al ver que su hermano giraba su rostro para contemplar la batalla desde la cima del acantilado - tengo que decirte algo, puede que sea la última oportunidad.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, hermano—protestó sin mirarle—ganaste, me venciste, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca con mis ojos.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se encogía cada vez más al escuchar sus palabras. Los ojos de Itachi, el regalo que le había hecho antes de morir, eran su tesoro más valioso.

—Necesito decirtelo antes de que te vayas—Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas —se la verdad, se el por qué mataste a todo el clan.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada furtiva, intentando disimular su sorpresa. No se imaginaba que Sasuke se hubiese enterado por boca de otra persona sobre la verdad, pero ahora que lo sabía, no había vuelta atrás.

—Si ya lo sabes...—dijo en voz baja—repito, no hay nada de qué hablar.

Se disponía a saltar desde el acantilado para luchar contra los ninjas de la Alianza, pero Sasuke se interpuso en su camino, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No quiero que te vayas, Itachi—una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho. Intentó disimularla antes de que Itachi se diese cuenta, pero fué en vano. Su hermano se acercó a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y le acarició la mejilla.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y vió el rostro de su hermano, estaba tan cerca que empezó a temblar de los nervios. Contempló su cara, tan perfecta, tan bella, sus labios...tan carnosos. Su deseo pudo con él, no dijo nada, solo actuó. Abrazó a Itachi por la cintura y le robó un beso.

Itachi se quedó paralizado, intentando procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía creer que su hermano sintiese algo más que el amor fraternal que les unía. Siempre había pensado que le odiaba a muerte por lo que había hecho, que nunca le perdonaría, pero se había equivocado completamente.

Itachi se separó de los labios de Sasuke unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo—susurró sorprendido a la vez que sonrojado.

Sasuke se sonrojó inmediatamente al contemplar el rostro de su hermano.

—Te necesito, Itachi—dijo siendo impulsado por sus sentimientos más profundos—desde que te fuiste de Konoha, te he necesitado siempre. Ahora sé lo que siento de verdad por ti, eres mi hermano, pero te he empezado a querer como algo más que eso.

—Sasuke... —murmuró Itachi impresionado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No estaba del todo claro, no sabía lo que realmente sentía por su hermano.

Sasuke a ver la duda en sus ojos, se intentó separar de él, hacer espacio y dejarle marchar. Sentía que había cumplido con su objetivo, ahora no tenía derecho alguno sobre su decisión.

Itachi sintió como Sasuke se separaba de él. No quería que se rindiese tan fácilmente, no quería perder este momento a su lado. le cogió del brazo y aprisionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. La calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo de Sasuke era indescriptible. Estaba confuso, pero a la vez, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sasuke...hermano— le cogió por la barbilla y le alzó la mirada - eres y serás siempre lo que más he querido. Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, lamento haberte hecho pensar mentiras, años y años...yo solo...

No pudo continuar, Sasuke le calló con otro beso, no podía contenerse, necesitaba sus labios. Itachi volvió a quedarse paralizado un par de segundos, hasta que su mente por fin se aclaró y supo lo que tenía que hacer, le devolvió el beso.

Abrazó su cuerpo fuertemente, impidiendo que Sasuke se separase de él. Su lengua rozó los labios de su hermano menor, quien al darse cuenta de sus intenciones le dejó entrar, formando así una lucha entre sus lenguas, cada uno intentando dominar el terreno.

Sasuke iba enredando sus manos en el pelo de Itachi, le encantaba el pelo de su hermano, tan largo, tan suave. Itachi recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de su hermano tímidamente, haciéndole cosquillas.

El beso entre los hermanos se fué debilitando al cabo de unos minutos. Sus lenguas se fueron escondiendo y el desenfreno culminó. Sasuke bajó la cabeza tímido, no pensó en ningún momento que su hermano le fuese a corresponder. Ahora, definitivamente, era feliz.

—Gracias—dijeron al unísono con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y vió la sonrisa que le dirigía su hermano.

—Gracias por hacer que por fin me sienta perdonado—dijo Itachi.

—Gracias, por tenerte a ti como hermano—Sasuke sonrió.

Itachi volvió a mirar hacia el acantilado, la batalla continuaba y debía cumplir su misión. Sasuke comprendió sus intenciones y se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar.

—Volveré a tu lado antes de que tenga que regresar al Reino de los muertos—dijo Itachi—lo prometo—se acercó a su hermano y le dió un cálido, pero corto, beso.

Sasuke asintió, sonriendo, mientras veía como su hermano saltaba del acantilado.


End file.
